


Baby I Was Born To Do The Killing

by coeurdargent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/F, Suggestive Themes, Unreliable Narrator, idk how to tag it but also there is someone cutting someone else, in a way i guess????? bc Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdargent/pseuds/coeurdargent
Summary: Mikan had never seen a creature more beautiful than Junko Enoshima.





	Baby I Was Born To Do The Killing

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i wrote this for coping purposes don't hurt me thank u

Mikan had never seen a creature more beautiful than Junko Enoshima. Few people expected such an attractive face to host so many alluring traits. 

She was intelligent, almost to the point that it would put any educational talent to shame. 

_( The perfect shade of lipstick was imprinted on Mikan’s collar, soon mixed with bright red blood as Junko bit down viciously. )_

And not to mention her persistence. Few people would even imagine a plan as complicated as hers, and even fewer would continue on with it...no giving up, only visions of absolute success. 

_( Her manicured nails attacked the other girl’s legs with reckless abandon, drawing a scream from the nurse that was a terrifying mix of pain and arousal that brought a smirk to the model’s face. )_

There was no one in this world like Junko Enoshima. There would **never** be anyone like her, though she was certain that there would be millions across the world who wish they _could_ be exactly like her one day.

_( Hands moved from legs, up her torso and towards her neck, destroying all of the flesh in their wake. )_

After they first met, Mikan knew that she had to pray to any god that would listen to her and thank them for the gift of knowing this wonderful woman, but she knew that was sacrilegious. The only person she had to thank and pray to was Junko herself. 

_( And those hands wrapped tightly around her throat. To most, it would’ve been a sign that this was more than just an act of sexual violence-- it looked as if she were trying to murder her...but that was what made it even more incredible. )_

She knew, deep down, that Junko could move on to the next person any day-- that was just fine! Junko was hers for now...and she would always be here for her. She would always wait for Junko if she wanted her back.

_( Fight or Flight already started to set in, and Mikan began to thrash and gasp against her lover. No matter how much her body tried to fight back, she would accept all of the pain-- she would even let herself die in this very moment. )_

She belonged to Junko Enoshima, heart, body and soul. 

_( Junko brought her just to the edge of passing out before letting go and sitting up, looking down at her. )_

No one else could love her like Junko did. 

_( Her eyes told her everything she needed to know-- she pleased Junko. Even though Mikan hadn’t quite had her fix of the model, she knew that it was what her love wanted. )_

There was no one else in this world made for Mikan. If her heart was ever broken, there was no second chances. 

_( And next thing she knew, she was sitting alone in the bed, hoping that her beloved would return soon. )_

It was her or nothing, and she’d kill everyone and herself if it would keep Junko in her life forever. 


End file.
